Gay Until Proven Straight
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Katara confronts Aang on something her boyfriend told her. Oneshot Kataang, modern day AU.


_**Gay Until Proven Straight**_

_**by Lady Wolfy **_

_**Kataang**_

_**Humor**_

In a country that's so far away, you couldn't travel there if you wanted to, is a high school filled with interesting kids. In this school, a young, odd looking couple were whispering in one of the many halls. The girl wore a morning-sun, yellow halter top, with faded blue jeans and white sandals. The boy was as pale as the full moon, wearing a flaming red and black sweatshirt and matching pants, the school colors. His hand rested on the small of her back, the other held her hand.

"So he's...gay?" the girl asked him. Her shimmering brown hair streamed down her back and reached her butt, an impressive length for a teenager.

"Yep. A downright fag. I think he and his friend Bumi are...you know.." The girl's eyes widened with surprise. Her name was Katara, and she was sixteen years old. Her boyfriend, Zuko, winked a her suggestively before untangling his body from hers and walking to meet his football buddies.

Zuko was her boyfriend. They had been dating for two months now, a difficult two months. He was everything she should want, everything she should need. But he wasn't. He was just another jock with a screwed up life, looking to fuck her.

"Gay..." she murmured. Katara gulped. She had known Aang her whole life, and back when velcro sneakers were cool and The Telly Tuppys was the most popular tv show, he had been her best friend. Of course, like all opposite sex friends, they had grown apart almost as soon as the dating stage came. Lately though, she had noticed that he had changed... The short, scrawny boy with a tuft of black hair no longer existed. Mere glances had proven yes, he had gotten muscles and most definitely, he had grown slightly taller then her. Maybe she had developed a tinsy crush on him... but GAY?!

Katara couldn't stand it.

Nuh-uh, not her.

She was going to confront him.

Shoving her history book into her locker, Katara ran down the hallway and down the stairs, took a left, then a right, and finally she had found his locker.

And he was talking to Bumi...

"I swear Bumi, one of these days I'll tell her." Bumi smirked, showing off the gap between his teeth, and started laughing. Bumi's laugh alone was enough to put him at the bottom of the Popularity Food Chain.

"Yeah, and hogmonkeys will take over the planet." Aang snorted at that, and grabbed his gym shorts from the top shelf.

"Hogmonkeys?"

"You know... part hog, part monk-"

Katara made a coughing sound, tiring easily from their petty argument. Aang spun around quickly, his lengthy black hair covering his eyes. He blew it easily away from his face and looked down at her with charcoal-gray eyes. She did her best not to gasp at how well puberty had changed him. _Thank you mother nature, _she thought.

"Can I help you?" he asked stiffly. Katara bit her lip.

"Could we talk alone?" she asked, quietly and quickly. Aang turned to Bumi, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I have to pee anyway!" he winked at Aang and ran off. Katara stared after him.

"Doesn't he know the bathroom's that way?" she indicated to the right. Bumi had taken a left. Aang laughed nervously.

"Let's talk in... here." Aang led her into an empty classroom, ignoring the question. "Ms. Denali doesn't have a class this period."

"Okay." Katara sat down on one of the desks, suddenly nervous. "So you know my boyfriend Zuko, right?" His face darkened. Wrong question.

"All too well."

"Oh... you don't like him very much?"

"His dad murdered my parents. He's still doing time for it." Aang turned and looked out the window, bringing his knees to his chest.

**XxX Aang's POV XxX**

He felt his heart sink, sink into the black abyss inside of him. He had the girl of his dreams alone, finally, the perfect place to finally tell her of the secret feelings he harbored for her... and she was talking about her stupid mother fucking boyfriend.

The one that's father had destroyed his life.

"I... I..." Katara stumbled over words, and slid back on the desk, too far back, not thinking about the drop behind her.

Aang quickly moved, putting his hands under her to prevent her falling. She gasped in surprise.

Okay... not planned, not planned at all.

Aang had each of his legs on either side of her body, his hands on her back. This wouldn't look good to anyone that might walk in. But instead of pulling away, Katara started to talk.

"He told me his dad was in jail for stealing drugs from a grocery store... because they didn't have money, and his mom was sick. I had no idea he killed your parents Aang! I'm so sorry."

"It's..fine. What did you need to tell me about him though? Before I got all moody and girlish." Katara laughed, vibrating under him. He felt something inside of his pants harden, and he shivered.

"Something stupid. I guess if he lied about that, he lied about this too." He must have just imagined her hands sliding on his back, right? "He said you were gay with Bumi." No, her hands really were there. Did she mean to do that... or was she going to shove him off her?

She didn't move.

Then, the shock of her words came.

"Did you believe him?" Aang whispered, his eyes growing wide. She stared into them.

_Big blue eyes staring up at him, a smile set on that beautiful face... _

"Well I'm not sure... Can you prove that you're not?" She grinned at him, looking as if she had just won something. Did she just give him a reason to kiss her?

"How should I do that?" his voice barely rose above a whisper.

"I think you know how," Katara whispered, her breath a cool breeze against his face. Her brown hair was like rich soil, her eyes like the ocean. She stroked his back, making slow, steady circles. So what if she was dating Zuko? The important thing was, he was the one on top of her, the one there, talking to her. And she was ignoring his hard on...

"Maybe..." Slowly, Aang moved his face towards hers, going about 90 of the way and pausing like he had seen in _Hitch_. He was such a loser, taking advice from movies. Then again, he didn't have any experience in this category.

But now he saw every detail of her face. Her soft lips, tanned cheeks, and perfect, azure eyes. She wore no make up, but still pulled off perfection. God damn it! He couldn't take this anymore.

He closed in the distance, pressing his soft lips to hers. He would never admit this was his first kiss, but at that moment he felt invincible. Her tongue slowly pushed through his lips, licking his teeth. He moved his tongue through them and glided his tongue along hers. Damn she tasted good.

Somehow, his hand had become knotted in her silky hair, and she had wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him and kissing him. Even when the bell rang, they both ignored it. Even when Bumi had opened the door, made a disgusted noise, and closed it again, they ignored it.

Finally, when Aang stood, freeing Katara, he grinned at her, his heart racing as if he had just run a marathon.

"Yes, I'm straight. Will you go out with me?"

--

_**I had to write this! The idea has been torturing me for hours, and finally, at 7:24am, I write it! Btw, I'm on vacation... In Florida. Wootness. **_

_**So how was it? Awful? Spicy? Up-chuck worthy? Should I feed it to beetles? Should I frame it? R and R or I'll never know what you think!**_

_**-Lady Wolfy**_


End file.
